pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG086: Lights, Camerupt, Action!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis As the heroes continue onwards, they encounter a man pushing his Camerupt. After helping the man, the heroes are told the man, named Elijah, goes around villages and shows movies. The heroes decide to accompany them, while Team Rocket plans on stealing his equipment. Episode Plot Ash is happy he won his next Badge. He tries to inspire everyone to go to the next city, but Max asks which town it is. Ash asks Brock where the next Gym is, so Brock tells him it is in Mossdeep City. They can go via a ship from Lilycove City to there, which makes May glad they will visit the ocean again. As they walk, they spot a man trying to push a Camerupt in water. The heroes offers assistance to get Camerupt to shore. With the help of Torkoal and Bulbasaur, the heroes manage to push Camerupt on the shore. The man, named Elijah, thanks them for helping out. Max wonders what is that equipment, so Elijah tells it is filming equipment. Elijah explains he displays the movies to the locals around these parts, who like movies, but don't get much opportunities to watch them. The latest movie he will show is Plusle and Minun and the Princess Rescue. He tells them that it'll be shown tomorrow night, so the heroes plan on watching the movie, since they are headed in the same direction. Team Rocket spy from their balloon, trying to get Pikachu and Camerupt. Chimecho calms James down with its voice, although Jessie finds the voice annoying. Chimecho wraps its tail around James, who calls it back in its Poké Ball. Meowth spots the movie equipment and plans to steal it so that the boss would see his favorite movie on big screen. He also plans to steal Camerupt, although James is skeptical what would he do with a Camerupt, but Jessie thinks why not steal both the equipment and the Camerupt. The gang arrives to the bridge, finding it broken. They follow the river, finding the narrowest spot. Although the current is strong, Elijah has not forgotten they went across the last river, so they can pass this one. They begin to walk towards it, but fall in a hole. Team Rocket appears, who have cut the bridge to get them in the trap. Team Rocket takes Camerupt, although Ash sends Corphish, who cuts the rope, then blasts them off Bubble Beam. As the heroes continue on, May, as the "reporter", states they are protecting Camerupt, their precious cargo, as they move onwards. May sees some rocks falling, so Max pulls her before they fall down. Elijah admits he was hoping he'd arrive the village by night, but it is now foiled. Everyone decides to camp out and Elijah compliments Brock for the food he prepared. Elijah says he is lucky, as mostly he falls down from the canyon or is chase by Tauros or some such. Elijah feels it is an obligation to show the people movies, even if he does not get paid. A year ago, he received a letter from a girl named Mariah, who complimented the movie she saw, so wants Elijah to get back with a new movie. After reading the letter, Elijah points out how important it is for him to show movies, since it is a special moment to watch the movie on a big screen, rather than on the television. Ash recalls he saw a movie once he was little. The movie was about a trainer, like Ash is, a Pikachu and a hungry Clefairy. Clefairy sees a Teddiursa eating a hamburger, so it goes to eat it. Teddiursa cries, so a Ursaring pounds the Clefairy, making Ash laughing. Brock recalls he saw a movie as well. It was about two sheriffs, Snorlax and Machoke, in the Middle West. Snorlax was battling Machoke for Azurill's pride. Both Pokémon shoot Water Gun attacks through their Remoraid. Snorlax's hat was blown, but Machoke was defeated. Max also recalls that aliens took Meowth and enlarged it. The Marshtomp Air force was sent to deal with Meowth, along with the Pichu Brothers, but none of it worked. Marshtomp was a hero from another planet, so it enlarged itself, as big as Meowth, and defeated it. May also recalls her favorite movie: Natu and Xatu were travelling in a ship across Milky Way, being in love. An ice asteroid crashed, destroying the ship and splitting the lovers, as Xatu fell into the void. The heroes recall imagining what characters will be displayed or what will happen. Elijah tells even what happens before or after the movies becomes a memory. Ash asks what is the plot of the Plusle and Minun movie Elijah will show, so he begins to tell it. The movie is a narrated one, tempting Max to go see it. Per May's request, Ash decides they could stay at the town so they should arrive to watch the movie. The next day, they travel and reach the town via a different route. The villagers greet Elijah and the youngsters come to hear what new movie it'll be. Even Mariah arrives, who is hyped to watch the movie. Brock and Ash set the theater where the movie will be displayed. During the night, many villagers gather, while Max eats popcorn, claiming it just has to be with the movie. The lights turn down and the movie starts being projected. Elijah plays the radio, from which the narrator can be heard. Plusle and Minun lived in a forest until the princess Kirlia got captured by an Exploud. Plusle and Minun go to rescue her, but bump into a rock. They encounter an Armaldo and begin to fight it, but the movie stops. Team Rocket appears, disrupting the movie. Jessie sends Seviper and uses Haze. They go off, taking the movie equipment with them. Elijah, May, Ash and Max go to find them while Brock is forced to entertain the villagers. Brock sings and dances with Lombre, entertaining the children. Max spots a trail of movie film, so they go to find the projector. Meowth and James push the cart with the projector, but Jessie sees the trail of the movie film, so they go to roll it back. Later, the heroes intercept Team Rocket. Jessie sends Seviper and Ash his Grovyle. Seviper goes to Bite, however Grovyle evades and attacks it with Bullet Seed and blasts Team Rocket off with Quick Attack. Max catches the movie film. Brock has become tired of all entertaining, for he only knows one song. Fortunately, Max, May, Elijah and Ash come with the movie film and the projector. The movie continues: Plusle and Minun are about to battle the Armaldo, but Pikachu comes, helping them. This makes Ash's Pikachu blush and even Team Rocket watch the movie. James wonders if they should steal something, but Jessie and Meowth ignore him and continue watching. They confront Exploud and rescue princess Kirlia, returning to the forest where they lived happily ever after. Everyone starts clapping at the movie. Later, as Jessie and Meowth are touched by the good ending of the movie, James comments how they'd be when they'd see a sad ending. Quotes :"Princess Kirlia seems so happy!" - Jessie :"And Plusle and Minun were happy, too!" - Meowth :"I'd hate to see you two handle a sad ending..." - James Debuts Pokémon Armaldo Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Sandshrew, Sandslash, Kadabra, Kecleon. *The movie May mentioned is based off Titanic movie. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this episode, it is a Gloom. Mistakes *The Azumarill in the last movie that Brock saw had the voice of an Azurill. Gallery The heroes find a man and his Camerupt AG086 2.jpg The heroes help in pushing Camerupt to the shore AG086 3.jpg Meowth imagines the boss with Camerupt AG086 4.jpg Team Rocket pulls Camerupt up AG086 5.jpg Rocks fall down, blocking the path AG086 6.jpg Ash saw a movie with a trainer with a Pikachu and a Clefairy AG086 7.jpg Brock saw a movie with two sheriffs, Snorlax and Machoke AG086 8.jpg Max saw a movie, in which the forces tried to fight the giant Meowth AG086 9.jpg May saw a movie with two lovers, Natu and Xatu AG086 10.jpg Elijah is greeted by the villagers AG086 11.jpg Seviper uses Haze AG086 12.jpg Brock and Lombre dance to entertain the children AG086 13.jpg The heroes face Team Rocket AG086 14.jpg Mariah likes the movie AG086 15.jpg Pikachu, Plusle and Minun rescued princess Kirlia AG086 16.jpg Jessie and Meowth are touched by the movie }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda